


Pour Some Sugar on Me

by Revharem



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), F/M, Female Grillby, Grillby is a Barista, Oneshot unless asked for more, Sans is in Guard, Swapfell Grillby (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), might be more coming if requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revharem/pseuds/Revharem
Summary: After a hard day of patrol Raspberry goes to his favorite pastry shop and accidentally says something he meant to keep quiet.
Relationships: Grillby & Sans (Undertale), Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Sansby
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	Pour Some Sugar on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TempestJewel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestJewel/gifts).



> This is short, so short, but is meant to be a cute, quick read. I didn't even know I could write something so short.
> 
> This was a Secret Santa fic that is about, oh, ya know, 4-5 months late? Since when are fanfic writers on time, right?

Their world was falling apart. That much, at least, there was no argument about. Patrols were fewer and less able to control the rabble every day and the dust count was only rising. Exhausted, Raspberry pushed his way into the pastry shop and made his way to the island counter where a few other monsters were quietly nursing their own drinks. For now at least, Grillby’s was safe. “Hey b’rista, fix me the usual?” He asked, exhausted, slumping on his stool.

A fire elemental, light purple, almost pink, nodded. She’d already been in the process of doing so, having seen him come in. Another minute passed, monsters slowly left as they finished their pastries or drinks. Monsters didn’t tend to stick around where the guard was staying, but she didn’t mind. This guard was one of her favorites. Setting the mint hot cocoa in front of the small skeleton, she smiled, a genuine one. “Anything else I can get for you sir?”

Looking down at the frothy cup, bits of peppermint and spearmint crushed candies float on the surface and he knew there would be chocolate chunks and larger bits of the two mints further down in the cup, he only shrugged. “Surprise me sweets.” Slowly he sipped the scalding liquid. It warmed him, both in body and soul. He could feel the care that had been put into it, the intention to alleviate stress and pressure. Grillby really was the best barista around.

Sighing, she bustled around the shop, cleaning up after the monsters that had left, picking up napkins, plates, silverware, wiping down tables, sweeping up crumbs and tracked dirt from outside. The dim sound of her crackling flames the only break in the silence, but it was a tranquil silence. Raspberry rarely talked, he never leered, and occasionally, on the rare good day, he would even crack a pun or two. Beyond that, he was always quiet, pensive, and trapped in his own thoughts.

Once she finished with the clean-up she stepped behind the counter again, running her hands under some lava from the sink to wash. “Is everything alright for you today sir? I’ll have your pastry in a few minutes.” She knew a fresh batch would be coming out soon and they were a new experiment that she was almost positive he would love.

“Perfect as always.” He yawned widely, the black abyss of his mouth stretched wide before clicking shut. 

Skeleton anatomy was strange, she thought to herself. He could eat, drink, and speak, but she never saw a way for him to taste, no tongue, nothing to show he actually was ‘eating’ in the normal ‘chewing’ idea of eating. It went past those bright white teeth and was gone. Yet, he told her that the food tasted great and he kept coming back for her hot chocolate. 

She thought about it, like usual, and removed the newly baked, flaky wraps. Inside each one was some fruit and creme. There were apple, pineapple, blackberry, raspberry, and one was just chocolate creme filled. Placing the chocolate and the raspberry both on a piece of wax paper and then onto a plate, she brought them out for him, stopping at a counter to drizzle some white icing over the tops of them. The icing began melting almost instantly, but it looked so good. Placing the plate beside his half-finished cup she asked politely, “Would you like a refill?”

“Only of you.” He sighed, before realizing what he’d said. “Uh, sorry, yes please. I’m very sorry about that. I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” The damage had been done and a dark violet spread across his cheekbones. Was he a fool? He was going to get himself kicked out of his favorite establishment and lose the opportunity to watch this beauty work if he dropped lines like that!

To say that she was shocked would be an understatement. Other guards spoke like that, not Raspberry, never him. He was always respectful. Was it just a show? Was he really just as lecherous as the rest of them? Would he force her if she declined? No, he had apologized, multiple times, he really hadn’t meant it and that blush was so cute. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t been following him with her own eyes anyway. Refilling his cup, she iced and set the other pastries out as if she hadn’t heard his blunder, glad her flames covered her small grin. He might actually like her as well! 

A sound of surprise emitted from the skeleton when he tried one of the pastries, his dark eyelights sparkling and icing still stuck to his sharply filed teeth. He normally didn’t eat iced things specifically because of that, but this, this was rich and  _ so _ sweet. “You’ve outdone yourself Grillby. This is amazing!” Then, out of his abyssal mouth a tongue made of magic, just as dark, yet translucent and full of glitter, flicked out and around the iced tooth, clearing away the sweet material.

Okay, that was hot, but try to keep it cool girl. She told herself, her flames popping and flickering, the shop rising in temperature for a moment. She would end up melting her cakes if she didn’t control herself after all and she had put a lot of work into those.

Raspberry didn’t miss the changes in the shop and in the barista. That had never happened before, that he could remember. Figuring his slip on his words was likely the cause for her loss of composure, he began wrapping up the remaining pastry. He would eat it when he got home, he supposed. Him and his big mouth. Digging in his coat, he began the search for his wallet as well.

In the meantime, Grillby left the counter, doing a small amount of dusting and some more sweeping, just keeping busy really. Nibbling at her flames uncertainly when she came close to Raspberry, she was a bit startled when he turned and told her he would pay and let her be. “Is everything okay?” She asked worriedly. He never left before finishing his drink, which was still half full, even if she had topped it off for him. Usually he went through about five mugs before heading home. He hadn’t even finished the first pastry!

“I can tell I’ve upset you. I don’t want to be a bother. I really am sorry about what I said. I never meant to. I planned on just keeping it to myself, no way you would feel the same an’ all that.” He looked angrily at the stool next to him, as if it were the reason that his favorite lady was now flickering with nerves.

How she wanted to say she did, she really did, but wouldn’t that make her seem desperate? Grasping at him feebly like that after offering no reply earlier except silence. Would he think less of her for only speaking up now, when he was trying to leave? Would he come back after this if she didn’t say anything?

“Um, Grillby? Are you okay?” He asked as she stood there, seemingly lost and just staring at him. “Look, I don’t know what more you want me to say other than that I am sorry. I can leave the cash on the counter. I won’t come back, I won’t bother you. I promise.”

Well that did it. If she didn’t say  _ something _ he would never come back. “I feel the same.” She blurted out quickly before looking away ashamed. She did, but saying it felt so juvenile. She was an adult, why did she feel like she was back in grade school, still in stripes chasing a crush across the baked grounds of Hotland?

Raspberry’s breath caught and he slowly nodded. “Alright. Well then…” He sat uncertainly on his stool, money in hand, food already wrapped up to go, only the drink to be left. “Um…” It would feel foolish to unwrap and awkward to stick around now, but what did she want him to do?

“I’ll get you a thermos to go, okay?” She finally broke the tension that had been building between them after her pronouncement.

“Great, thanks.” He slid off his stool, but before he could grab his wrapped pastry, she had already taken it and was placing it in a small carry box so it wouldn’t get damaged on his walk home. 

She was now behind the counter and took his mug, pouring the candies, mostly melted by now, and the rest of cocoa into a travel mug and added some more candy and liquid before capping it for him. “Mug’s on the house.” She rattled off the price and they exchanged goods for gold, then change. “You will come back, right?” She asked, worried but trying to not let it show.

Smiling and a bit uncertain, Raspberry nodded. “Definitely, don’t sweat it sweet stuff. I’ll be back.” In any other situation, that would be a warning to be very afraid of, but here, it only made them both excited for his next visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a pic by Outerspace on Tumblr. Check it out here @ https://ninjakirkki.tumblr.com/post/159225679213/idk-whats-so-great-about-swapfell-what-is-it


End file.
